Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: GRAY
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Gray X OC -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. Gray goes to investigate a gathering in the underworld. He encounters her. Enjoy. ;)
1. Beware what lies ahead

.

.

**WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them) ;)

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. GRAY: UNDERWORLD ENCOUNTER

**Do prepare the songs "Black" by Kari Kimmel and "Give it away" by the red hot chili peppers before hand. **

**If would also help you visualize if you see a video of "poledancing" in youtube.**

* * *

.

.

**GRAY: UNDERWORLD ENCOUNTER**

.

.

Gray Rincmarc, ex-assassin and security chief of the country of Clover was perched where no one would see him but where he could see everything happening in the open floor below. So far he hadn't seen anything despite been waiting there to see when his intended target arrived to negotiate and he was beginning to think that this was a waste of time.

It seemed that a certain faceless faction had gained power recently; which meant that there was a new mob boss in Clover that needed to be put in place or be killed. However there was no information whatsoever about the real extent of the faction or their leader, and that amount of secrecy had caught Nightmare's and Gray's attention.

Gray had investigated but had found nothing. Then, just by chance he had heard some faceless girl tell a friend that her boyfriend had told her that he had heard that this particular nightclub, that was under renovation, was going to hold a meeting of the underworld or an event of some kind. And as vague as that was, it had been the most Gray had heard about and he had decided that he didn't lose anything by checking it out. In any case, any underworld meeting was bound to get his attention.

He had been there for hours and had gotten bored a while ago in his observation nest, wondering if the rumor had been false or if this was the wrong place.

Suddenly more people began arriving, and from his post above Gray saw that they were mostly females, moving around like butterflies, and talking with each other with that enigmatic female familiarity that girls possessed; and he began considering that he had indeed arrived at the wrong place.

He was ready to leave when all the chatter died into silence in an instant and he saw everyone looking at the dressing rooms door. To his surprise, the person who had caused the silence was no other than the mercenary foreigner "Aria Hadron Scherzi", as she had deem herself to be called. – ("Huh? What is she doing here?")

Gray's eyes widened at how fine she looked. She wasn´t wearing her combat suit, instead, she was wearing a black leather attire with purple lines and accents that consisted in high heeled boots with the soils pained purple, tight but ragged leather pants that enhanced her legs and butt´s sensual form, with strategically positioned openings at the sides of the legs; a leather corset that pressed her voluminous breasts inside the tempting cups, and a leather collar that accentuated the line of her neck and shoulders as much as the leather and metal armbands decorated her wrists. She had dark and dramatic makeup that seemed to make her beautiful olive green eyes shine even more, and the braid at the base of her nape went pass her butt in length and moved sinuously like a cat´s tail.

His breath was caught in his throat as he observed her greet all the other women. He practically felt the eager anticipation in the air upon her arrival and wondered at her presence and her attire in this place. He knew that she, being a mercenary, got some dealings in the underworld gangland of dark and shady businesses; but also she was a foreigner from another world. And he didn't know just how involved she was or why; after all, she also was doing very respectable administrative and project jobs on all territories.

Aria finished her greetings and went up over the stage while the females moved around to find a place around to see.

She cleared her throat. - "Ok girls. I'll show you one slow and then one fast. And then we'll revise the basic movements for pole dancing to polish your techniques." - She clapped her hands and the lights turned off, leaving the stage's illumination shining over the foreigner.

( AN: the song is: "Black" by Kari Kimmel) Music started with a nice deep bass and strong guitar chords that rumbled in the observer's bodies and made the perfect intro setup for when the red light showering her form. At the first verse she began moving slowly around the pole while holding it with one hand. Then she made a sudden change in the other direction and pranced around the pole. At a sudden change of pace from the music she put both hands over the pole and crossed one leg over it behind her knee to propel herself and gracefully twist on the shaft, extending her heeled legs graciously to stop the spin. She made a twist and used her arms strength to move her body upwards and climb the pole, where she made another carrousel twist before she came down and pressed her back on the mast, sensually slipping down with her legs parted.

Gray was leaning forward looking at the show continue through the rest of the song with his mouth wide open and his clock ticking harder. He had never seen something like it. The closer to it had been stripteases. This was hot and sensual but not so directly sexual unless he counted all the things that were passing through his mind at the moment regarding the foreigner. He gulped down and licked his lips. The fact that she practically never dressed in anything but a technological piece of armor and tactic clothes that covered her completely made this even more alluring and gave him a bigger perspective of what he didn't know about her.

The only time he had seen her with something sensual was at a ballroom dance event at hearts castle with a small and fitting black lace dress. There she had proved that she knew how to dance by showing off a sensual dancing rhythm called "tango", even if the only persons she had dance with had been a faceless and Joker before she had been drugged and kidnapped. It had been enough to make him want to know more.

The song ended and people clasped. Immediately after another song started (AN: "Give it away" by the red hot chili peppers) , this one had a fast rhythm which she matched with more daring moves over the pole, some were quite athletic and others appealed to Gray's primal male gusto with the ease and strength of a lightning strike. Like when she spread her legs over the pole and moved against it as if it was a lover, when she held onto it to show her butt and shake it, when she climbed it up and held herself only by the strength of her tights... The ex-assassin couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities in a more intimate situation.. This girl didn't seem the same "no nonsense" girl he usually dealt with.

The show was over and Aria started coaching the girls. It was obvious that this was a class. From his perch, Gray wondered ifthis was the so called special event he had been hunting.

An hour or so later the class finished and the girls stopped. Gray heard that Aria would stay the night in the suit and he decided that he should visit her. He wanted to see her and speak with her, it had been several days since anyone saw the mercenary, and he could approach her this night with the excuse of him gathering information about the mysterious reunion that was supposed to have happened here.

Aria said goodbye to all the women and went up to the higher area of the club, passing by another floor or private rooms, then a floor with an office and business focus, and reached the top floor, which was basically a luxurious apartment.

When Gray saw her leave, he got out of the building by a window in the office floor and climbed his way over to the upper floor, taking his time to be careful and not be discovered; if he was, he ran the risk of a shooting or combat that could potentially reach Aria and hurt her. At the very least, that would make her run away and disappear. Gray knew that despise her obvious capacity for taking care of herself, the mercenary foreigner was not a direct combat fighter and this world was a shooting gallery, so she was constantly escaping danger and that made it harder to catch up with her.

Upon sliding in the dark apartment bedroom of the top floor, Gray heard the sound of water in the background along a feminine voice singing something in a language he didn't knew. The voice was sexy. He saw light coming from the below a door and guested it was the bathroom. She was taking a shower. He couldn't help blushing and feeling his pants get tighter when his mind trailed back to the pole dancing lesson.

Aria came out of the bathroom with her hair slightly damp and wearing a small purple silk and lace nightgown over her lacy dental floss thong that leaved nothing to the imagination but how nice it would be to help her remove it. As soon as she saw his shadow, her eyes lit with an electronic red hue and she grabbed a nearby flower vase, throwing it at him a as distraction to attack him and land a heavy kick, powered by her strong and fit legs, against his stomach that send him against the bed.

Gray's yellow eyes saw a meal glint and he rolled back from the bed to avoid a slash. Then he jumped aside to dodge a stab from a big knife that he hadn't detected being hid in the table of the vase. He was surprised she'd been prepared to fight. – "Aria wait! It's me. Gray! "

"And why are you attacking me Gray!?" – She didn't stop her assault and he knew that all her moves were aimed at killing. For her this was a life or dead situation.

He cussed and dodged another hit. For not being a direct combat fighter, she knew how to move. –"I'm not! I was investigating this place and saw you"- He couldn't retaliate or he'd hurt her. It had been a grave mistake to have appeared like that. Unlike Alice, Aria was a paranoid shell shocked mercenary that always expected to be under attack, and he had startled her in a moment of vulnerability. He understood it pretty well; his life as an assassin had always been like that.- "I´m sorry. I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Speak!? – She tried a stab but he kicked the knife away. She sidestepped and took a lamp from a little table- Why would I believe you Mr. Assassin!?" – She landed a kick to his knee and used the chance to hit him in the jaw with the small but heavy lamp.

Gray felt the hit of the word "Assassin" harder than the blow that broke the lamp, but knew that she respected his past job as much as she respected her own mercenary deals. - "I give you my word as an assassin!"

It worked.

Upon hearing his words she stopped her assaults. Even if her eyes still glowed unnaturally with that red circle that he knew somehow provided her with a lock-on for a target, she took a few steps back, dropped the remains of the broken lamp and went to the wall to turn on the lights.

The only thing people from the underworld, like mercenaries and assassins, had to procure themselves work was their reputations. They needed to keep up with their word as sign of capability and professionalism.

– "And what do you wanna talk about that required you to assault me in the middle of the night right after I took a bath? " – Her voice was calm but her wary posture said otherwise.

"I'll sit down first." - He said and slowly sat down on the bed. With the lights on he could appreciate just how feminine her fit body was below the armor she always wore and how ready to react she was if he dared any sudden move.

She remained silent and observed him warily.

He knew that her distrust was not personal. Still, it hurt him a bit. He took a deep breath and began his explanation. -"There´s a rumor about a faceless faction that is gaining power. That would be normal, except that there´s too much secrecy around this supposed group and no information whatsoever. So I was investigating and I by causality I stumbled upon another rumor mentioning that there would be some kind of "special event" in this this place and decided to check it out."

She remained impassive and he pondered if he should tell her about discovering her "dancing" class.

When the glow of her eyes disappeared and he saw directly her olive green shade of pupils, he decided that the best policy was being direct and honest- "To my surprise I saw you giving those... lessons" He couldn't help blushing again.

She went to the bed and grabbed a pillow to get the pillow case with the same slow motions that he was using and that were meant to say "Look, you can see what I'm doing. I don't want to fight you". Then she went to the table in the mini living room area and grabbed a few ice cubes from the ice tray used to cool down the wine bottles that had been left for her. She put the cubes into the pillow case and went back to Gray to sit beside him and press the improvised cold compress on his jaw. –"It will get swollen unless cooled down"

Gray looked at this strange display of emotion or care from her and decided to joke a bit –"Wouldn't it help more if you "kiss it better"?"

She raised an eyebrow in a weirded expression – "Cold appliance is a proven method for inflamed muscles. But if a kiss over the concussioned tissue is what you want then I will consider it a fair exchange to make up for said hit "- Without more ado, she retired the cold compress and kissed him lightly over the swelling area where she had managed to hit him with the lamp.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. The soft lips over his skin had felt delicate and he felt a pang of warmness because she had actually kissed him just like that and he knew that It was her way of amending things even though the mistake had been his.

"Oh, I'll also give you some intel. The boss of the faceless group is already dead. You don't need to worry, that's partly why they hired me. Something more "exotic", more "foreign" in their shows would help in revenue. You don't need to worry."- She dismissed the issue and changed the topic - "By the way, did you like the pole dancing I did? It's been a long while since I practiced it. In fact, I only took it as a class because I have nothing else to do on Wednesday nights when I was in college and I only took it for the exersise and to not get home early... so I'm not sure my movements are smooth enough or if I'm even up to the expectations of this world."

He blinked. He didn't doubt her word about the faceless man getting killed; but her question brought back the memory of her performance and made him looked away. –"You are very… good. The moves are smooth and well-coordinated with the music" - He couldn't just tell her that he had gotten an erection so hard that he had wanted to put her back against that tube and lift her hips over his pelvis to shove his erection right in between her legs there and then while she screamed his name louder that the music in the background with that deep and sexy feminine voice she always hid with a distorted digital tone.

"Oh…" – She looked a bit disappointed- "Was it "sexy" enough? I'm not sure what is considered sexy here… Not that I'm that sure about what was considered sexy in my world. That depended on the culture of the country... "

Gray looked at her but not exactly in the eyes.- ("Sexy enough!? You gave me a boner without even touching me.")- He wondered why she couldn't understand that she was the most precious and desired being in Wonderland. She was a foreigner. Sexy or not they wanted her.

She noticed him checking her out and that made her smile and she did so sexily, crossing her legs and looking at him sideways from between her long eyelashes–"How sexy was it?"

His yellow gaze went up and down to examine her better. She was damn sexy. It was almost a shame that she always wore that armored suit, but if that also kept her safe that was more important than her pretty looks.

She looked at him waiting for the feedback – "Please be honest."

He scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say. –"You did a very sexy performance. Anyone would pay to see the show." -Well. At least this his chance to question her and express some of what he thought without directly implying that he wanted far more from her than what she was willing to give. She after all, had stated clearly that she wasn't interested in finishing her game the way they wanted her. Unlike Alice, she was very clear and decided on what she wanted, and she held no doubt about returning to her world.-"VERY sexy. But why are you giving classes or whatever? You earn very well by doing all your white neck merc projects."

She bit her lower lip- "I know it sounds weird coming from me… but money isn't everything."

His mouth gaped once and his yellow eyes widened in surprise and confusion. For someone as greedy as her, that was the last thing he expected her to say.

"I do also things just for the fun of it." - She closed her eyes briefly – "You should know it better than most Gray. In this line of job it's better to enjoy every day as much as you can before you get killed. Live as if you were to die tomorrow, plan as if you were to live beyond that."

Of course Gray knew it. But it felt weird coming from the lips of a foreigner. Despite her capacities and the toughness she had demonstrated, right now she seemed just vulnerable and lonely, even if she didn't knew it. She was still young and was right into the rush of action, but it was regretful that she was so conscious and accepting of her own demise.

She raised her index finger to puntualize her next words- "Besides, this jobs always get me extras. For example; I got access to use this floor tonight and "inaugurate it" after the remodel. Everything here is new and ready for my use. Quite frankly I was planning on staying here tonight and have a nice bath and sleep in a real bed. Even I want a bit of comfort every once in a while" - She said and stood up to get the wine an served two cups, coming back to Gray to give him one – " And if you wanna stay here for a little while and not endure Nightmare's whining for a few more hours you are welcomed. This place is big enough. So salud! – She said in her original language before realizing it and correcting herself –"Err... I meant cheers!."

They clashed cups and drank while he thought on her offer. It had sounded far more suggestive to him than she had realized, but it was an offer he wanted to take advantage of. He alone in this room with Aria the sexy foreigner, no one to bother them...

A few drops of wine fell from her lips after she drank right over the scandalous mini nightgown directly between her breasts; she cussed and used the soft semitransparent gauze of her clothes to clean it.

He almost choked. To distract himself he stood up and went to check the drawers – "I just wanna make sure that there are no traps or any... thing?"

-"Mmhh..?" – Aria stood up to go and see what he had found in the drawer. Somehow there were plenty of condoms and lube in said drawer.

She blinked and rubbed her temples, then she took a bunch of those and turned around– "Seriously, what the hell where they thinking I'd be doing here? Perhaps they put those there for the next guests of this place?" Well, anyways it seems I got a new supply of condoms.

"A new supply? You're gonna take them?" –Gray's mind began working on the equation of Aria + usage of condoms.

She blinked as if she found the question to be unnecessary. -"Of course. I can use them for chemical fire igniters; to tap weapons muzzles so they don't get wet, for blood special effects and tricks... they have plenty of uses besides sex. "

Gray sweatdropped. Aria + usage of anything = Trouble. However he could not deny to himself that he very definitely wanted to try the sex option. How couldn't he? She was a pretty, she was flexible, she was sexy, smart and on top of that she was foreigner. – (And damn, why does that nightgown have to be so short and transparent? ... Not that I'm complaining.)

Aria then turned to look at Gray, who had his eyes fixated in her body. He still had his hand on the open drawer, and when she gave him a quizzical look he turned his gaze away with a slight blush as he shut the drawer. She looked at him up and down and her gaze lingered a second on the small bulge that had formed in his pants.

He saw where her gaze had landed and mentally cussed.

"Gray...if you want to use those items... well..."– Her gaze was calm while he was really embarrassed.- "If you want to use them with me..., I wouldn't mind."

"What? "– He was really surprised. Was she proposing they had sex? Just like that– "Aria..."

"Just a one night stand. Don't worry about any stupid emotional stuff. Just safe, sane and consensual physical fun and nothing more. You know the deal."- She clarified and tossed him one of the packages that he caught it with ease.

Yes, he knew the deal, it had been too common for him a few years back. Really, anything more constant in his line of work was dangerous for him and for whomever he had been with. However this was different. She was a foreigner and he was playing the game. It didn't seem appropriate.

"Of course, if you are not interested there is no problem either. You can still here tonight and we go on as if nothing" – It was obvious that to her this meant nothing.

Gray thought that single free-stand wasn't proper... and yet it was. She knew the deal too, she was a mercenary so it was probably the same for her as it had been for him in his assassin days. He felt a sort of connection with her. Mercenary was a dangerous job as much as assassin was, and she was too deep in the pit. He knew her enough to know that she deserved better even if she didn't want it. Well, maybe a one night stand could happen more than once and set his way to win the game and get her out of this dangerous business.-"You sure about that Aria?"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't. "- She shruggedand smiled seductively while playfully putting a hand on her hip and running it over her thigh– "Additionally, you interrupted my night's peace. So better disrupt it completely."

This was a side of Aria he didn't know. But he was more than willing to become acquaintances with it. – "Don't think there's gonna be any peace with me"

She threw the condom packets on the bed and walked past him and brushed lightly against him, sending a shiver of anticipation along his skin. –"I'm a mercenary Mr. master assassin; peace does not suit me." – Shereached the mini bar andsat on one of the big black bar stools with Gray following behind her and standing at her back, pressing his torso against her. She raised her head completely upwards and back to look at him as if asking if he was really into this.

As a response he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, she wasn't expecting that and pulled away. Kisses were something personal and this was not.

He was not sorry so he didn't apologize. He had stolen a kiss but he wanted her to give him one out of her own accord. To distract her from his mistake he slid a hand between her legs and right over her cunt.

Arias first reaction was to press her legs together, she apparently hadn't expected him to be so bold and direct but he indeed was.

He pressed himself against her back even more and passed his other arm over hers to put his hand over her breasts and cupped them over the flimsy fabric of the nightgown as his mouth went to her neck to trail it with his tongue. He could practically taste her essence in his palatal, inciting in him the deep urges that he thought he had overcome years ago.

She grinned with excitement and put one hand on his jaw and the other over the hand he had over her breasts to help him caress her boobs.

Gray saw her mischievous smirk and it was like an electric shock that ignited him. His hand grabbed the minimal lace dental floss thong she called underwear and he began fingering her cunt through it before her hands went down to join his, grabbing the thong to pull it up so that it slid between her labia as her legs parted to allow him better access.

He pulled on the lace and moved it around to rub her clit while with the fingertips of his other hand he pinched her nipples around.

She moaned a gasp and he kissed her neck while tasting her scent with his tongue.

Then, continuing his bold advance he moved the thong aside and slid 2 fingers inside her, making her grasp and pressed her back against him. With his fingers inside her, he began a petting motion over the upper wall of her entrance and she meowed softly when he found the right spot, causing him a shudder of desire.

To aid him in the fingering, she slid down to lean back on the stool till she was resting her back on the adjacent seat, and lifted one leg to put her foot over the bar table, leaving him hovering downwards over her, watching her body accommodate for him and arch in a beautiful position.

Her hand leaved the thong and went up to grab her nightgown at the chest to pull it down below her breasts and expose her wondrous mounts to him. He licked his lips at such temptation and she began playing with her slowly hardening peaks while he changed the motions of his skilled fingers inside her vag, making her moan and emit small wails of approval that gave him goosebumps from thinking how loud she was going to be.

Gray loved the view of her feminine body and the soft sounds she uttered. He increased his fingering pace but in a crawling motion and she began twisting. He clicked his tongue and felt himself getting hot and desiring to have her twisting against him. He managed to control himself just by knowing that it would happen soon. The night was young.

When her face reached a smile of ecstasy, she tensed; her legs trembled and she grabbed tightly her boobs in her hands just ready to come to experience the heat of the first orgasm, and Grey pulled his fingers out for a second only to immediately pump inside her again but with 3 fingers facing up inside her; which he used to hold her pelvis up so that her own weight gave pressure to his digits in that aroused spot inside her making her reach that devastating first orgasm that made her yowl loudly a few words in that foreign language of hers.

He kept her up for as good as another 10 seconds while slowly moving up his digit as he slid them out of her and she relaxed in the warmness extending through her body.

The only sound but a few more seconds was nothing but her huffed breath. Then, rather than saying anything to him she acted and he felt his belt being undone and his zipper and pants being pulled down. A second later he felt his dick being taken out and get harder than it already was by the way her hands began stroking him, one at the base and the other up and down.

He put a hand on the bar stool at the side of her hips to steady himself when he felt her lips right between his cock and his testicles, kissing and sucking him. And this time, he was the one who moaned her name.

To return her attentions he grabbed her breast again and harder and his other hand returned his fingering motion inside her. His mouth went down over cunt and he began kissing and sucking her sensible lower labia.

She reacted to his call by sucking his balls and pulling his dick upwards with more pressure on her hands and he felt the teasing as a challenge.

He smirked at the challenge and competed by passing his tongue rapidly over her hard clit. Both were contending against each other's skills with their tongues and moaning while doing so; but after she engulfed the head of his dick in her mouth and let her tongue in and out of his orifice while stocking his shaft with her hands he growled loudly and she won.

Gray became erratic in what he was doing due to the sensations she was causing him, but years of experience at concentrating during missions had gave him the edge to keep going. He was also happily surprised. This was far more wild and lively than her common stoic and mechanical demeanor presumed. –"Urgg..."- He grunted in pleasure. The lust he was getting was bigger than with anyone else from this world. Maybe because she was a foreigner? She was terribly good at this, but there was something else, something that seemed to pull on his clock. And if this was just a taste of what winning the game meant or felt he damn wanted to win.

She arched her back and he was ready to come, but of course he didn't want that on her mouth, at least not yet. He wasn't a teen who couldn't wait. – "Aria… let go" - He managed to stop everything and raise himself to look at her.

She gave another suck at his dick and followed it with a slow cat lick. With a fake pout she looked at him innocently – "Why? You seemed to be enjoying it"– He couldn't deny that she looked as cute as she was sexy. A dangerous combination and he didn't know if the world was lucky or unlucky that she didn't use that to her advantage.

He separated from her and removed his shoes, socks and pants. Then he went to her front and stood in front of her legs parted. He took one of her smooth ankles, the one that was hanging from the bar stool, and raised it over the bar table so that her legs were together and turned to the side while her torso still faced up. She didn't comment. He looked with lust at her position and trailed his hand over her long legs until he reached her hips and caressed them with circular motions. Then he grabbed his dick and guided it to enter her vag in this position while her legs lied at the side.

She gave a ligh gasp and moaned as he went in and out at a slow pace. He smiled at her cute blush and his hand went to rub her ass, earning a deep purr from her throat which made him push himself harder inside her.

He didn't want to take things fast, not with her. It might scare her if he showed his real colors and he was already on the verge of doing so. He might have matured and gotten calmer but deep down he was till the same lizard as when he was a young assassin, and Aria made him relive those days and emotions. Just knowing about her mercenary status brought back memories he didn't know if he wanted to forget or to share. That was part of her allure. Yet, it also scared him and he wasn't sure if it was because he feared he'd drag her deeper or because she could drag him back to it. It was risky and that was exciting, just like her.

Aria gasped a mumbled word in her original language when he inadvertently fastened the pace. She pressed her legs together harder creating more stimulating friction for both. But Gray almost forced himself to slow down when he realized he was going more fast and rough.

"Don't stop Gray! Just continue. I won't break."- She moved her torso up and grabbed him by the tie. She had clearly liked what he was doing and she didn't mind if he went even faster.

That was another thing he liked about her. He had come to realize that he didn't need to restrain himself with her. She didn't care. She accepted him with all the darkness of his past and all the cold killer intent he still had. With her he could be his ruthless insincere self and he loved that.

Gray felt the heat explode in his nether regions and he was overwhelmed by how she switched and her inner muscles pulled him in, making him press himself inside her as much as he could, making her scream his name as she came again just after he did and lasting even after he had filled the condom with his white shots.

After that they slowed and momentarily stopped. Both were breathing fast and looking at each other while their panting breaths slowed down. The first cautious step had been passed and they had proved and attested that they were full and willing for this.

They both knew that this had just been the first coupling of the night, just a taste of what their wild natures promised.

Gray looked at her eyes and neither turned their gaze. He could almost fell as if his clock could go faster for her. It had been a while since Gray had felt this alive with a woman, and he had missed it sometimes. Perhaps she felt the need of a little company every once in a while too.

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath while Gray got out of her and removed the condom before he sat down and leaned by her side. She slowly rose and leaned her elbows on the barstool. He examined her with the intensity of the desire caused by the game and desire caused by his own lust and wishes. She was beautiful, form fit and shaped by a dangerous life; she was as sharp as any of his knives and just as subtle. They had both jumped right into it without restrains and with all the hunger for life that their dangerous lifestyles grew and molded in them. Assassins could allow themselves to be aloof until the time for strike, but mercenaries didn't even care about being subtle and both jobs hungered to devour every second of life for as long as they lived until they were killed.

"You're wilder than you look Gray."- She crossed her legs and looked over the room as if calculating something.

"And you less mechanical than youappear." - He knew that she had let him act first to taste the grounds. And he was eager to try what else she could do. She probably had good stamina, flexibility and not a tear of shame… And he didn't mean it just regarding sex. Now that he thought about it, he had never really seen her in action except from when she ran from him and he followed, only to have her take a wild chance and best him out of surprise when he had underestimated a tired and hurt foreigner. She normally messed with more intellectual "white neck" stuff. But he had no doubt that she was more than capable of physical action, that was a lifestyle she deal with in her world, and it was so daunt and dangerous than he couldn't help but be reminded of his past and be tempted to fall into it again. But he also knew that she was falling deeper and that it would eventually get her killed, which apparently was what she was seeking. He wanted to pull her out of the abyss. Looking at her with this realization, he noticed something else along the scars over her flesh. –"Aria… what are this lines?" – He ran one finger through her tight, trailing the metallic lines engraved in her flesh all around. How could he have missed something like that!?

"Connective circuitry is the best way I can describe it without going into technical details." – She shrugged her shoulders. –"I'd explain better, but you know that if I start, I will just ramble about it and we both will lose the mood and neither you nor I are done for tonight."

She was right in that. Once she started speaking about science or technical stuff it was impossible to follow up what she was saying. He smirked at her, happy that she wanted to continue fornicating with him. – "No. We are barely starting"

She smirked at him in return with a warmness rarely anyone ever saw and then she stood up, pulled him by the hand and led him to the bed. But rather than joining him, she went to the table with the wine ice tray and took another cube of ice in her hands.

Grey raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to what she was gonna do.

"How hot can cold be?"- She then sucked on the ice and he felt a shiver in his spine and seductively walked back to him while made a show of licking the ice.

"Why don't we find out?"- His skin was hot and that little ice seemed about to make him hotter rather than cooling him down.

She crawled on the bed and went to his side, passing by him and sitting over her calves near the headdress. Then softly, almost frailly, she kissed the ice while leaning forward to his face. His clock ticked at the proximity of her lips to his, but rather than meeting his mouth she went for his throat and pressed her cold lips over the lizard tattoo on his neck, managing to snatch a gasp and a shudder from him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders but she went on sucking the lizard mark on his neck and felt it all over his body. He grunted and quivered a bit, sure that she was smiling evilly at this. He had told her about how he could fell all his tattoo felt when she had shared last cigar from her land with him, and she had said... he smirked too. She had confessed that the long braid at her nape was an antenna of sorts that had a wire that went into an under skin implant hidden by a tattoo and that it hooked directly to her nervous system, making her nape a very sensible spot for her as his tattoo was for him.

She wailed in surprise when his hand went to the base of her skull and he detected the hard spot under her skin and the wire coming from her flesh. He pulled lightly but firmly. All her body shocked and she moved sinuously to sit over him before sliding the melting ice cube in her mouth and used her tongue to pass it naughtily over his tattoo. He gasped and moved her wire in light round motions, making her twitch. He knew how to treat a woman's most sensible parts.

Although he was already without pants, he still had his shirt, which she began unbuttoning to help him out if.

He leaned back to rest his back on the bed, pulling her over him and letting her play with his tattoo; enjoying every second of the cold ice and her wet tongue over him while he played with her sensible spot with one hand and grabbed her ass with the other.

She then pressed her hands over his chest and sucked hard to give him a hickey, making him grunt, it was painful but delicious. She pulled back and looked at him, sitting over his chest with her knees at the sides of his ribs. Her olive green eyes met with his intense yellow gaze in a deep understanding that didn't need words. The world could go to hell tomorrow but they were here tonight, they were on equal terms and they were going to enjoy each other's dangers while lowering their mutual guards.

"So Mr. assassin... Enjoying? "- Aria asked while doing a round motion with her pelvis that made her butt lightly touch his erected dick.

"I am Miss Mercenary"- Gray didn't knew what he was enjoying more, her, the moment, the sensations, the trill of the game... It all was strangely fulfilling and yet it made him hunger for far more.

While he helped her out of the nightgown he pondered on how little he knew about her, yet how much he already desired her, or rather, was she was luring him into was not willing to give away. Who was she really? He had thought of her as just another foreigner. A weird one, but a mere foreigner none the less; and weird she may be, but mere she was definitely not. If he analyzed it, he knew that she had plenty of studies, had traveler her world and had been a youth diplomat of sorts before something happened and she became a mercenary. But that was all. He didn't know details; he didn't even knew her real name… Did any of that matter? No. At least not at the moment. The only thing that mattered under this circumstances was that he would make the most out of it and hewould make her enjoy it.

She removed her clothing and resumed her position over him and trailed her hands from her neck and over her breasts, caressing her belling and moving to her trail her thighs and passed her hands over his body to lean them over his chest.

Never losing eye contact, in that position he moved his hands to worship her body, from her hips and up to her ribs and down again to her belly and her ass; then he left a hand on her hip to indicate that he wanted her steady and used the other to pet her pubis.

Her breath began going faster as a tine curved smile graced her lips. He smirked and inserted his thumb finger in her. Pressing it in and out while lightly scratching her vulva with his other fingers.

"Gray..."- She moaned. And the mere sound of his name in her lips in such a quivering way whipped him into action. He signaled her to raise her pelvis and she complied. Then he slid down on the bed so that her cunt was over his face. While his hands were on her waist, he gently pulled her down on him again and he began licking her avidly.

Aria moaned and tried to remain still but ended up leaning forward and setting her hands on the headdresses of the bed for support as the wet sensation of his skilled tongue made her wail.

His tongue was merciless on her, and every time she moved too much he held her firm and kept her in place with firm strength. She was delicious and the taste of her juices was an elixir for his senses as much as the sight of her breasts hanging over him, the sound of her feminine voice or the touch of her quivering body over him. She was a feast to be enjoyed.

She panted and soon she was howling in pleasure almost ready to come, turning him on and making him hard again.

He then grabbed one of the condom packages scattered on the bed and opened it, but the condom was ripped due to his eagerness. He didn't falter. Rather than tossing the ripped condom aside and grab another one, he put it over his index finger and inserted it into her ass making her scream his name as he began playing with her anus in circular motions, never halting his tongue's attacks until he grabbed her clit between his teeth in a light bite as he began pumping his finger in her ass and working her until he gave her a back door orgasm, followed but a hard suck from his mouth over her clit that made her shove her head backwards and howl in pleasure at the other blissful joy that he had managed to make her climb.

She returned from the white numbness of pleasure when he pulled her back to look at her with a smug smirk. She growled something in Spanish and grabbed another condom from the body, she opened it and twisted her body to grab his dick and put the latex piece on him.

"So Miss Mercenary... Enjoying? "- He wanted to dig deeper into the mystery of this woman. How could she be so strong and emotionless yet fell so feminine and frail but so strong and unyielding while managing to fit everything in such a daunty and alluring package?

His yellow eyes fixated on her and he clicked his tongue when he understood. Yes. That was the mystery that attached him. She was obscure and cryptic in her own way, as alluring and dangerous as the underworld and as fresh as free as her own choices. He couldn't understand her completely, yet he did comprehend her. He wanted to know her beyond what he already did, but he knew that she would not allow herself to be known unless he pulled her out of the deep.

"I am Mr. Assassin"- She moved to sit on his legs so that her pelvis was below his and his dick was resting over her belly but not yet inside her. She teased him by moving the dick aside by the base and playing with his balls and this it was his time to plead her name for pleasure.

He wanted to be rough as his impulses commanded and feel the vibe of how he'd been in the past, but at the same time he wanted to be gentle and prove to himself that he had gotten over that. She wasn't making it easy.

Just as eager as he was to copulate, Aria acknowledged his heed and leaned back, grabbed his cock and made it enter her wet entrance. He didn't waste time, and before she could start riding him, he began thrusting into her, making her support herself with her hands at the sides of his legs.

He loved the way her breasts bounced, but he loved even more that she has her own ideas regarding cooperation. She moved suddenly forward to put her hands at the sides of his head and began moving her hips in rhythm with his trusts, taking more control on the situation but making her breasts hang over him and bounce tauntingly over him. Temptation he couldn't resist. He grabbed her boobs and pulled her towards him so that he could extend his neck to lick her from between her captured breasts along the sternum and all the way up along her jaw to her chin.-"And they say it's dangerous to get involved with mercenaries…"

She laughed between moans- "And getting anywhere near a master assassin aint? – She grabbed him by the hair and looked at his eyes with a maniacal grin – "We aren't that different Gray. In our lines of underworld jobs we have customers we serve, and customers we service."

He laughed too at the dangerous craziness their lives were. He rolled with her so that he was on top. Amazingly she leaned back on the bed rather than fighting for dominance. He didn't know if she was being lenient with him or she was allowing it to herself.

He pulled his dick back in order to spread her legs and get one over his shoulder, however the proximity with her wasn't close enough for him. He didn't want her so distant because he felt as if she could increase the distance at any minute. And he wanted the closeness, he needed it. And not just physically. Of all the women he had been with, none had known him as much about him as she did. They had just been there but not with him, they couldn't understand him truly and thus couldn't satisfy him beyond physical sensations. But Aria did, and she didn't even knew it nor did would she care about it. She knew what it was to live in the dark and move though the underworld. Enjoy it and make it your territory. She knew what it was to live in constant edge knowing that you were always about to get killed. The pull to sometimes have just a physical way to relieve the hardships of such life and all the freedom and satisfaction that also came from it. She knew it because she was just like he had been, but worst. More desperate and most frail, like a flame in a storm. Or perhaps she was the storm hovering over an inferno of flames?

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to him so that their foreheads touched and their intense gazes met, that deep understanding was shared between them again and this time he didn't contain himself. He grabbed the back of her head with force and smashed his lips over hers. He knew that this life would drag her to hell and tear her apart into an early dead. He had learned that there was way more to life and he wanted to show it to her, to pull her out of the dark even if to prove himself that he could. It was stupid and probably impossible, but he wanted to try.

She didn't pull away, in fact, she grabbed his head and pulled herself to him to deepen the rough and wild kiss as both of them drove into each other with desperate want, trusting and getting in perfect synchrony with their earnest cravings.

Aria kissed him desperately, letting her tongue battle with his as their mouths and bodies collided. She wasn't surprised by his move, but she was surprised that she had responded to him, more so with such intensity. She had been unable to deny herself this little guilty desire. It might have been his hypnotic gaze, or maybe it had just been the moment. It didn't matter. For this night she had taken her chance, and damn, she was going to enjoy it now and don't regret or pursue anything later.

His hands went to her ass to press her against him and then he rolled again so that this time she was on top. She gasped, moving her arms above her to grab the tangled sheets of the bed. She hadn't felt anything like this since she was in her world with her former lover and partner in the mercenary business. This was different, but Gray could understand and relate to her ways. This was strange, his intensity matched hers and it went beyond merely physical contact. She knew that this night and fucking him meant nothing, but either ways she was going to share it with him. It was only proper.

She moved her leg from his shoulder and set her spread legs at his sides while he continued thrusting into her. Gray smirked and took her hand to kiss it, sucking on her fingers and passing his tongue between them while he trusted his pelvis with all his might but in slower, deeper and short strong stabs. She gasped with each thrust as he went in and out of her.

They rolled once more and he was top but he raised his torso and body to a more seated position and moved back to grab her ankles and lift her legs up, forcing her to rest her weight on her shoulder and moving her close so that she could steady herself by grabbing his muscular thighs as he passed to embrace her legs with his arms and did her from below, their genitals hitting one another in otherworldly upside-down action. In this position he held her tighter as he screamed her name at his own climax and continued stabbing her until she reached hers.

She was panting and looking at the mesmerized lust in his beautiful yellow eyes. She knew they could do a bit more, so she moved over to grab a couple pillows and rolled around to put them under her belly, presenting her rounded butt to him so that they could try one more position.

He smirked at her and positioned himself kneeling behind her. Her back was lovely and those lines along her flesh made her even more alluring exotic. However he didn't like the flesh punctures she had along her spine. –"Have you ever thought about retiring from this life Aria?" – Out of the bunch of stuff that had been tossed on the bed he grabbed a tube of scented oily lube and let it drop in the line between her cheeks and passed his hand through it to spread it around in a sort of massage.

"Of course not. I don't even think on long term survival.I have but one goal and I don't need to survive. I just need that my enemies do not. "- She quite liked how his hand separated her buttocks so that he could let more than a few drops of lube fall into her asshole and how his finger went inside there to spread the lube.

Gray grunted at her response and fingered her ass in ample round motions to stretch her. He hadn't liked her answer but it also made a lot of sense. Despite her words sounding poetic or melancholic, they also sounded cold and hollow. She was a death seeker. Well, if it was death she wanted then he was more than capable. He took his finger out decided it was time to penetrate her again, but instead of entering her wet vag he moved his dick, first a couple times between her cheeks, and he entered her ass.

She emitted a surprised yelp and her firsts grabbed the mattress sheet's as she braced herself and turned to look at him. Her eyes told him that there were a lot more on her actions and decisions, something desperate and harsh, maybe painful and despairing. Something he understood pretty well. He pulled her hips and began slowly to move inside her tight ass to give her chance to adjust to him. She grunted and spread her legs. She breathed fast and waited for him to continue.

The master assassin held her firm and began long and paced stabs that grew in intensity along her moans of delight. He could feel her muscles clenching him. She was delicious in all senses. It was decided, she was not the only one to take on personal missions, and he had just self-imposed to himself the mission to somehow save her even if she didn't want to. She made him feel alive and if lives or deaths were what he could take, then he'd like to take her death out of the picture. He then continued doing her and she felt him get rougher on her ass; but at the same time he was holding her hips in quite the nice and gentle way.

He thrust and she grinded against him until she finally got lost in the bliss of another orgasm and he came to scream his own climax.

She murmured some unintelligible phrases on her language as he collapsed over her and then rolled to her side. She didn't move, still lingering into the afterglow and he dared to roll her so that she was resting her torso over his.

Both remained like that for a while not saying anything and simply enjoying each other's company.

The night went on and they shared their cigars, the wine and themselves. For one night it was fine. The underworld was sometimes a lonely place.

.

.

* * *

.

**Thanks for the revs. I was planning on wait more before doing another one-shot but since it requested the one shot for Gray well, here it is. And I have no idea who I'm doing next (or rather who Aria is DOING next XD ). So you can request it, just remember that soem roleholders are more deranged than others.  
**

.

**Also the main story and romance arc for Gray's route is called "Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Mercenaries and Assassins", so check that one up ;)**

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest to remain anonymous?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot **:)** , or a sad face if it didn't **:( **Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.**

**You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)**

.


	3. The questionarie M shots

**The questionarie M shots.**

**I would appreciate if anyone were kind enough to answer this questions or at least the ones you find most important or flagrant so that I can improve my writing and the next story (ies). I remind you that you don't need to leave your name if you don't want (hello guests!).**

.

* * *

.

**Is the story BORING?**

- Does any part seems to Drag?  
- Are there parts that you skipped to get to 'the good part'?  
- Do I over-inform or over-describe anywhere or anything?  
- Was there anything that I could have Left Out?

**.**

**Did you Get it? **

- Did you understand phrases / terms I used?  
- If someone unfamiliar with this Fandom read this, have I explained enough for them to understand WHY everything was happening?  
- Did you have to reread any part of the scenes to understand who was doing what to whom?

-Did I forget to mention something? Anything ? Are there any plot holes?

-Did the actions flow smoothly from one to the next, or did they jump as though something was skipped?

-Could you see why the characters were 'doing it' below the smut?

.  
**Fluff Scenes/actions/Dialogs? **

- Where there enough or too many?  
- Were they too fast, too slow, or too (in)frequent?

-Is there any action/fetish/position/etc that you would like to see?

.

**Do the scenes FLOW? **

- Does one scene or action leads logically into the next?  
- Is there enough downtime between intense 'scenes/actions' to allow it to build to the next?  
- Do I repeat things (words, actions, positions) that don't need to be repeated?

-Could there be any other setting/place/situation for they to have 'done it'?

.

**Is anything VISUALLY Confusing?**

- Can you SEE every action clearly in your mind like a movie? (I really hope so... although it would be a porn movie XD)  
- Could you SEE what the characters looked like?  
- Could someone who was Not familiar with the fandom SEE what the characters looked?  
- Could you picture the places/items that were described?  
- Did I forget to describe anything?

.

_**During DIALOGUE scenes?**_

- Could you see what the characters were DOING while talking?  
- Did the dialogs made sense ?

-Did something they did/said got on your nerves and WHY?

.  
**Did the Characters WORK?**

- Do the characters ACT realistic?  
- Does the Dialogue sound realistic?  
- Do their Reactions seem logical & realistic?  
- Could you feel the Emotions and feelings between the characters?  
- Did the characters seem IN CHARACTER?  
- Did the characters with powers USE them when it was needed?  
- Do you like this characters/pairing and WHY?  
- What character would you like me to do next (well, Aria would be the one doing them XD ) and WHY?  
.

.

* * *

.

.

**THANKS, This would make me improve and that will give your better M shots. :)**

**About updates: For the M shot's I ask for 10 or more reviews. Believe it or not this are hard work , not to mention that they have like 10 times more words than the chapters of the T rated stories. **

**Do remember that you can leave a smiley face and who you'd like next as a review too, but I would really appreciate and make us of any and all the feedback you give.**


End file.
